


Всегда

by KisVani



Category: Ernest et Célestine (2012)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Мыши и медведи всегда ненавидели друг друга. Одна история дружбы не изменит этого. Она может сделать только хуже.





	

Зима всегда казалась Селестине чем-то прекрасным.  
Даже в те времена, когда она не видела его при солнечном свете или за пределами города, ей казалось, что эта пора года преображает мир.  
А вот Эрнест недолюбливал зиму. Шутил, что у него аллергия на снег. Он всегда чихал, если хоть одна снежинка опускалась на его нос.  
Селестина пробиралась по заснеженному полю и радовалась тому, что следы у неё маленькие. Подует ветер — вмиг заметёт и видно не будет. Хорошо быть незаметной мышкой.  
Селестина всхлипнула. А будь она медведицей, так и убегать бы не пришлось.  
Или, если бы Эрнест был мышью, а не медведем.  
Когда началась метель, Селестина как раз добралась до леса. Она спряталась в дупле поваленного дерева и, обняв колени, принялась ждать, когда можно будет пойти дальше.  
Предательские мысли о том, что легче сдаться, прогнать не удавалось. Они возвращались снова и снова.  
Даже тогда, когда Селестина забылась беспокойным сном, они остались с ней. Нашли место в её сновидениях.  
А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось.

***

 

Жизнь начала меняться после того, как суды мышей и медведей оправдали и Эрнеста, и Селестину, дав им спокойно жить вместе.  
Они не хотели становиться примером или светлым образом. Просто пытались найти свой путь в мире, создать личный островок, где двум народам не приходилось бы проводить границы и пугать самих себя сказками о чудовищах.  
Они не хотели, но оно само так получилось. Мыши начали чаще выходить на поверхность. Не только ночью, не только ради добычи зубов. А медведи начали интересоваться тем, что, и фигурально, и буквально, творится у них под ногами.  
Кто-то задал вопрос первым. Кто-то на него ответил.  
— А правда, что без наших зубов ваша цивилизация немыслима? — спросил Эрнест за чашкой чая.  
Он как раз закончил особо удачную композицию, а Селестина только-только вернулась с пленэра.  
— Почему же? — удивилась она, болтая задними лапками в воздухе: медвежья мебель Эрнеста была великовата. — Мы используем собственные, пока можем. Еще можно менять выпавшие зубы на искусственные, из камня или дерева. Но медвежьи крепче и удобнее.  
Эрнест посмотрел на неё с подозрением.  
— Что? — спросила Селестина. — Не вытягивай так морду, это меня пугает.  
— Да пытаюсь понять, свои у тебя зубы или нет…  
Она фыркнула в чай.  
— Глупый, — сказала Селестина, — я же молодая и не занималась тяжёлой работой, — свои не стёрла.  
— А тяжёлая работа — это как? — спросил Эрнест.  
— Выгрызать шестерни, — ответила Селестина, — копать ходы в гранитной породе. Всякое такое.  
Он кивнул и сказал задумчиво:  
— Никогда не думал, что зубы — это такая проблема. Медведи их постоянно сладким портят.  
— Вот потому я и хочу перевести тебя на новую диету, — подняла лапу Селестина, — потому что и для желудка вредно есть столько сладкого.

***

 

Всё полетело под откос, не успев даже толком начаться.  
Многим медведям не нравились мыши, а мышам — медведи. По радио Селестина слышала о погромах и убийствах.  
«…десяток мышей был раздавлен насмерть, злоумышленник скрылся с места преступления…»  
«…жестокое убийство медведя. По данным следствия, ему было нанесено несколько десятков укусов. Рекомендуем не отпускать детей одних в ночное время и соблюдать бдительность…»  
— Эй, — Эрнест отключал радио и, подхватив Селестину подмышку, шёл наверх, — не слушай всё это.  
— Но это же из-за нас! — протестовала она, выкручиваясь из его хватки и забираясь на плечо, ещё чего, как банку с пастилой её таскает.  
Они занимались своими обычными делами: рисованием, музыкой, готовкой и уборкой. Ворчали, что надо заделать крышу. И забывали на время о том, что происходит в городе.  
Но как-то раз Эрнест и Селестина отправились за покупками. Сначала, правда, занесли открытки в книжный магазин и забрали выручку за прошлую партию. Книжка о дружбе мышки и медведя всё ещё была в работе, а открытки шли на «ура», их неплохо раскупали, так что больше нужды грабить магазины не было.  
— Какие чудесные акварели, Селестина! — сказала Иветта, пожилая медведица, хозяйка книжного магазина. — У тебя талант!  
— Спасибо! — смутилась Селестина.  
— Я ей всегда это говорю! — заявил Эрнест.  
Он взмахнул лапой да так неудачно, что зацепил полку, и книги с неё посыпались на юркнувшую под прилавок Селестину и Иветту.  
— Чертов увалень! — возмутилась та. — Расставлять теперь ещё полчаса!  
— Давайте мы вам поможем, — предложила Селестина, взбираясь по прилавку.  
Иветта покачала головой и поправила очки на носу.  
— Ах, дети, вы бы лучше побыстрее с делами закончили и домой поехали. Сейчас в городе мышам небезопасно.  
После этого только и оставалось, что распрощаться. Селестина недолго задавалась вопросом, что такого страшного происходит, чего не говорят в новостях. Она разошлась с Эрнестом, который собирался взять немного сладостей, и увидела то, что заставило её спрятаться за мусорным баком. Несколько медвежат-подростков перекидывали друг другу мышь, не обращая внимания на её крики и требования прекратить.  
— Эй, а что будет, если ей лапки оторвать? — спросил один из медвежат. — Кровь у мышей тоже красная или какая-то другая?  
— Папа говорит, что зеленая и по запаху, как вода в канализации! — ответил второй.  
— Ох, ну тогда не будем отрывать, а то всё тут зальёт, и вонь будет стоять, — первый поморщился.  
— Да красная она, я видела трупы! — добавила третья.  
Все рассмеялись, прекратив кидать мышь.   
К подросткам подошёл взрослый медведь, и Селестина уже обрадовалась, что он прекратит это издевательство.  
— Ну что вы как маленькие, — сказал он и забрал у них полуживую от страха мышь, — с грызунами нам природой завещано поступать вот так.  
И после этих слов он открыл пасть и положил в неё закричавшую в этот момент от ужаса мышь. А потом сомкнул челюсти и принялся пережёвывать. Селестина была уверена, что видела, как между его зубов метался длинный хвост. А кровь на губах точно заметила.  
— Вот и всё, — сказал медведь, когда закончил, — запомнили?  
От голоса за своей спиной Селестина аж подпрыгнула. Но это был Эрнест, держащий в руках объёмный пакет.  
— Эй, всё хорошо?  
Она помотала головой.  
— Я взял овощи и крупы, не был уверен, что ты уже успела…  
Эрнест заметил её испуг и замолчал.  
Заговорили они, только оказавшись дома. Когда начали выгружать покупки, и рутина захватила их, позволила действовать почти не думая.  
— Помнишь Жоржа? — спросил Эрнест.  
— Кого? Не помню, — Селестина пододвинула табуретку, чтобы достать до плиты, на которую Эрнест водрузил кастрюлю с водой.  
— Да помнишь ты, — сказал он, — он держал магазин сладостей, а его жена через дорогу зубы продавала. У них еще сынишка… Ну они в последнее время еще мышам скидки на продукцию делали, для бизнеса выгодно, так говорили.  
Селестина дернула носиком.  
— Точно, — ответила она, — не знала просто, как их зовут. Конечно, помню… это же в их магазины мы тогда влезли. Так и познакомились.  
Это было не совсем верно: познакомились они с Эрнестом, когда он нашел Селестину в мусорном баке и захотел съесть, а она его направила в подвал ближайшего магазина, там владелец хранил запас сладостей.   
Мешок зубов им довелось утащить уже позже.  
У Селестины было оправдание для воровства: ее грозились выгнать из родного города, если не покроет недостачу в полсотни зубов.  
Что до Эрнеста… ну он был просто голодным. А в мире найдется не так много вещей, которые страшнее голодного медведя.  
— Так что там с Жоржем? — спросила Селестина. — Они с женой до сих пор на нас злятся?  
— Они съехали, — ответил Эрнест, он шинковал овощи, чтобы отправить их в кастрюлю. — Двери и окна магазина сладостей заколочены, а вместо зубного — парикмахерская.  
— О… ну, видимо, решили переехать, — сказала Селестина неуверенно. — Нашли место получше.  
— Видимо, — ответил Эрнест.  
Ночью, когда он уснул, Селестина пошла в город. Было далековато, но она всегда умела быстро бегать.  
Там сразу направилась к магазину сладостей, над которым была квартира медвежьей семьи. Увидела заколоченные двери и окна, как и говорил Эрнест, а еще заметила надпись черной краской, про которую промолчал.  
«Мышеёбы»  
Если семья Жоржа и переехала, то явно не по своей воле.  
— Давай куда-нибудь уедем, — сказала Селестина утром или, скорее, днём.  
Эрнест, как обычно, спал допоздна, но сегодня она не торопилась его будить. Сама слишком устала после ночного забега.  
— Куда?  
— Далеко-далеко, — ответила Селестина, — где нас никогда не найдут.  
Она понимала, что Эрнест, скорее всего, начнёт упорствовать и говорить, что они никуда не пойдут. Но он только ответил:  
— Да. Хорошо.  
А потом добавил:  
— Я видел мышей на дороге, Селестина. Ваших полицейских. Я не считал, но их было много, их сначала связали, а потом переехали машиной. У них треснули черепа, сплющились кости, вся шерсть превратилась в буро-красное месиво с кусками синей формы…  
Эрнест оборвал себя.  
— Мы уедем, — сказала Селестина.

***

 

Бежать было некуда.  
Повсюду была смерть. Не только в их городе, но и дальше.  
Раньше Селестина даже не подозревала, как далеко разошлась их с Эрнестом история.  
Но точно так же, как и в их городе, повсюду медведи и мыши сопротивлялись новому.  
Селестина видела мышей, отравленных ядом.  
Не так-то просто отказаться, когда те, кого начал считать друзьями, предлагают тебе еду. Трупы не закапывали и не отдавали родне, их просто бросали в мусорные баки. И даже не всегда вывозили. Они бурели и разлагались, по ним ползали черви, в них заводились мухи. Кишки вылезали наружу у тех мышей, которых раздавали или чем-то прижали.  
Мыши, пойманные в ловушки, выглядели лучше, но судьба их была намного страшнее. Ведь ловушки не были обычными мышеловками. Скорее — комнатки, превращающиеся в клетки, из которых не выбраться. Однажды Селестине сердобольный на вид медведь предложил бесплатную ночевку. Хорошо, что с ней был Эрнест, который не пролезал во вход.  
На следующий день Селестина увидела «комнату», выставленную на солнцепек, и пойманная в неё мышь умирала от жажды. Другие такие же ловушки стояли рядом, измождённые мыши в них просто не шевелились. Некоторые умерли, их тела высыхали на солнце.  
Эрнест разбил ловушки перед тем, как они ушли из города.  
Но страдали не только мыши. Дома медведей подрывали, и стены рушились на владельцев, погребая их под собой. Как-то раз Селестина видела, как разбирали завал: там оказалась семья из четверых медведей, выжил только один. Сломанные кости остальных троих торчали из-под шкуры как слишком большие каркасы.  
Другого медведя разорвали целой толпой. В ход шли зубы, по иронии — в основном уже заменённые на медвежьи. Мыши облепили его живым шевелящимся покрывалом, и каждая пыталась укусить или оторвать кусочек. Те, что добрались до морды, пустили резцы в глаза, и медведь попытался закричать. Только мыши набились к нему в рот, не обращая внимания на опасность быть прокушенными насквозь.  
Эрнест с Селестиной сбежали из той подворотни так быстро, как могли.  
— Почему так происходит? — спросила Селестина.  
— Потому что вражда не заканчивается из-за одной дружбы, — сказал Эрнест, а потом добавил, словно извиняясь: — Мне Иветта так говорила. Это не мои слова.  
Селестина тяжело вздохнула.  
— Видимо, от одной дружбы война только сильнее разгорается, — сказала она.

 

***

 

Селестина проснулась от стука по стволу и мелко задрожала.  
— Эй, это я! — услышала она знакомый голос и выдохнула. — Я тебя уже несколько часов зову, ты почему не отзываешься?  
Селестина выбралась наружу, к Эрнесту, и на радостях его обняла, вспрыгнув почти на шею.  
— Я боялась, что осталась одна! — призналась она.  
— Эй! — он погладил её по спине. — Ну мы же всегда находим друг друга, да?  
— Угу, — пробормотала Селестина. — Всегда.


End file.
